This is my Rain
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Alice and (good)Rain, scene in the subway. RE5 *Reposting*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Rain**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own nothing!

 **Sumary:** Alice and (good)Rain, scene in the subway.

 **Warning 1:** So, I do that using a online translator, sorry if it's wrong...=/

 **Warning 2:** Don't have a beta... Some voluntaries?

 **Enjoy** , and Review please!

* * *

I held a laughter when she said she was against guns. But pulled her against me and positioned the gun so she could handle too. Do not know if it was some lost memory, or if it was just her basic DNA, but the grip on the gun was firm.

I rested my own chin on her warm shoulder and let me feel the heat radiating up to me. Without even need directions, she breathed firm and then I helped her pull the trigger.

The target was lost, but that did not matter. As expected, the recoil of the gun pushed she against my body even more. My attention was on her, and for a little moment all the memories came back to run through my eyes. I held the moan in my own throat when she made no effort to move. A last puff of perfume intoxicating and I had to let her go. This was no time, and let my grip. She held the gun, pointing to the ground and breathed deeply. This is my Rain.

My 'daughter' hugged me. It was so much disconcerting to believe. I do not know if that is my reality or not... For a moment let me look in the eyes of the girl and promised her I would return. So I saw her in front of me again, her brown eyes locked on mine. It was so good to see the natural color back, not that blue vicious ... I'll be back. Trust was there again. I will not lose her again. Umbrella will not take her from me. This is my reality, this is MY world. And destroy Umbrella is just one more step closer to what could be peace.

* * *

 **A/N: So, let me know what you think! That's not my first, but my first in english. Tell me, could I write more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Chapter one

 **Warning:** Everybody knows that Rain is OOC, right? She's good, I mean,nice…So, I'll try to make she looks strong like the older and nice like she is now.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rain PDV

A red flash went through my mind and for a moment it was as like I had seen she at an extremely bright hallway. Holding another machine gun in the other hand.

Seconds later, she was walking toward me and extending a gun at me. Oh, no ... not weapons. She almost laughed when I said I did not like violence, and swear to everything holy that's made some weird sense.

The gun was in my hand for a moment and another…memory… flashed in my mind. Dark walls, the sound of a train on the tracks and a frightening roar.

I blinked a few times, and when reality finally hit me, she was behind me with her chin on my shoulder. Almost whispering the instructions. The chill that went down my spine was not exactly by the cold of metal.

I knew how and when to shoot, and held my breath. A squeeze on the trigger, but no pull. It's did the gun fire two shots against the pillar. But I'm not sure if the target was right, and something tells me, Alice did not care. Wait a minute, how I knew her name? The recoil of the gun forced me to retreat, a hot body was ready to catch me. For a moment, when she had to let me go after the shot, she did not.

Without even releasing the breath, held for the shot, felt she inhale my scent and I almost closed my eyes, to deliver me this strange pleasure, though not unknown. But the little girl was there.

Alice also realized too, and the arms was gone. She crouched in front of the girl, promising to return. My eyes met with electric blue and a flash of a silver gun popped into my mind. And then I knew that she would fulfill the promise, no matter what.

* * *

 **A/N:** This second chapter is just to let the third make some sence. Oh yep! I'll publish a third chapter too! Thinking about Rain's death, Kill or don't kill her… *EvilSmile*

Let me know what you think, and now I'm a monster hungry for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Did you read chapter one? Yes, it's there ... =]

Hold on, and **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dead! She was dead! Again.

I held back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I can't believe I lost her again! I looked one last time at the brunette's body on the floor. Three parallel cuts in the chest and her eyes were closed. No move. Without breathing. No pulse.

Anger consumed much of my system, I believe there is still some remnant of the damn virus that one day took my body, that was acting now. My strength has never been greater and I never destroy so much in my entire life. Or maybe it was just the pain of losing her. Lost her again. Umbrella will pay.

Fighting with the licker was no scary anymore. Protect my 'daughter' was not so difficult. I wanted this installation flew through the air and I'm going to do whatever is necessary. The licker was below us, exploding along with the set of grenades that I left in the ground. I put my little girl safely and felt the vibration under my feet. Finally the charge was detonated. Nothing would prevent us more.

Leon and Luter were rising with the elevator, so we opened a gap in the railing of the elevator. Blond man's face notice that, his best friend had gone below us. My grief was already so confused, and there was no way to even worse.

We went into the tank, and finally we'd be out of here. I took my daughter to my chest. I know she is not mine originally, but there was no way to leave her in this place.

A silver memory flashed into my mind. The masquerade prom of Umbrella was more refined than any event in Raccoon City. But I honestly just gave importance to that after having met her at the party. The same chocolate eyes, even if it was a clone. I held my tears again and took a deep breath. Once is bad, two is almost impossible.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yep, I killed her...Sorry... But, fear not my readers. Sometimes death is just a little...Mistake...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I do not own nothing. If I do ... OMG, If I own RE Series, the fangirls around the world will be soooooooo happy!

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The tank stopped, we had not actually moved. The ice creaked under us, and I feared that was not bearing weight. It broke in half and turned the tank on the playing side. We needed to get out, and fast!

I opened the door above us and put my guns out. I asked Luter to protect Becky and exits the tank. Seconds after, the ice broke in my front and black metal was present. The damned nuclear submarines.

Jill opened the hatch. My breath caught in my throat as chocolates greeted me. But they were not the ones I was used to. They were cold, hard, lifeless. This is not my Rain.

The fight was inevitable and I could no longer stand on my feet. This version of Jill was stronger than I thought and the damage to my body could not be cured as before. Luter and Leon was on the ground. Becky would still be in the tank. And after a last thing what I could do before fall, get the spider from Jill chest, she was unconscious. The P-30 was not in her chest anymore.

She stood up, cold eyes on me. I had no more strength. A smile on my face. At least, her face would be the last thing I would see. The ax was beside me, and I did not realize when I fall to my knees. She smirked at me, and I closed my eyes.

The shot echoed in my ears. I still let my eyes closed. She was not with an ax? I opened my eyes and saw the brunette down in front of me. I knew she was not dead, but shot 12 gauge made some significant damage.

Leon and Luter were dead ... Becky was on tank ... Then who-"I was so strong like that one?" Distant voice caught my attention.

Oh my God!

She was holding the cuts, which were worse than what I saw and was completely soaked, but alive. Alive.I was sure that Wesker had the virus.

A genuine smile touched my lips and darkness was beginning to seep into my vision, hard ice beneath me did not reduce the impact of the fall. "Rain" I touched her face as she sat beside me. The warm smile was there. The sound of the propellers was still distant, but no matter. "Rain ... Becky is on the tank ... "she gestured for me to stay quite. This time I was not the only one to survive.

* * *

 **A/N: There just another one chapter left, like a bonus.  
What you think about Rain's return? I warned you, sometimes death is just a mistake...=]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I really need write this?

 **Warning 1:** Alternative Universe here!

 **Warning 2:** BONUS CHAPTER!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The needle in my arm hurt a little, but I could get over it. Serum was slowly dripped, and all possible parts of my body were swollen or broken. I looked around and Jill was in the same situation as me, but still unconscious. Leon was next to Ada, who held Becky to avoid him. So, he is alive too...

My eyes ran the rest of the site. Where is she? I got up on my elbows and movements caught the attention of everyone. "Stay lied, please" The voice came from behind me, and I sighed with relief. She sat on the floor, leaning against the bodywork of the Osprey. A sad smile on her lips. The purple circles were already under her eyes and I swallowed nervously. Ignoring the pain in my body I rise up and went down to her level. "I don't wanna be one of those things, walking around without a soul," she said and a dejavu started to play in my mind. She held out a gun at me and asked quietly, "You can fix that for me, right?" _God, I can not!_ A tear fell down my face. "No, I can't ..." she looks completely confused.

"And you do not need. O'Campo is a precious item for us. We need her. " Wesker said.

I growled and turned to him, wiping the tears from my face. "Where's the antivirus?" My voice was cold and hard as steel. He smiled devilishly and held the tube with green liquid for me. Rain pulled the shirt up and I applied the liquid in her arm. The hiss of the bites was down, just so I could hear. I let her arm and noticed the chest almost completely bandaged in the brown shirt. Her chocolate eyes locked with mine , and she smiled. "I could kiss you now, bitch" I say and she smiled even bigger and recognition shone in her eyes. "Something tells me I already had an answer to that ... In another life... " her lips were on mine before I noticed. And as expected, as I had imagined before, they were soft and lightweight.

I never will lose her again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, here is the end. I never like what they did with Rain on RE1. So, this is my end. And, she get her 'genetic' memories back.


End file.
